


They were (Dean/Sam; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Ficlet, M/M, Season 3, my graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	They were (Dean/Sam; ficlet)

A thousand words…tears they both refused to shed, not then. Especially then

No chick flick moments. That was the rule, their cardinal rule. _I love yous_ were dime a dozen. _I love yous_ didn’t even begin to cover what they were for each other, what they felt.

They were warriors…and warriors didn’t cry.

They were brothers, whose world, theirs, was about to be ripped apart.

They were lovers: in name, in body, soul and blood: matching tattoos above their hearts, matching glistening eyes that spoke of their past…of the things they couldn’t say aloud, not even then, of the future they wouldn’t have.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Sam choked out. His eyes pleading Dean: _how am I supposed to live without you? How am I supposed to want to? Don’t leave me, Dean…I’m not ready. I’ll never be ready. I…love you._

 _Keep fighting_ , Dean replied. He smiled, even as his heart was breaking and fear threatened to cripple him…but he didn’t waver. He’d face death, he’d pay the price.

_You’ll be alright, Sammy…I promise. I’m not afraid to die. I’m not afraid of hell…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I love you too._

A moment, few seconds…a lifetime of unsaid things, of secrets whispered in the dark, of days they would never have, of smiles they’d never share again.

They were warriors, brothers.

They were lovers.


End file.
